tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BiggestThomasFan
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the Lady Hatt page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Goldenbear (Talk) 15:10, May 31, 2009 Please Stop Please stop making talk pages, unless you have something to say. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:59, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :OK, but remember, ONLY if you have something to say about the article! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:57, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Hi Thanks. =) Thanks! Thanks for undoing all of those IP edits! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:33, January 12, 2010 (UTC) User page Is 5dowlingj, the user who is editing you user page, bothering you by doing so? ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 02:50, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :OK. I was asking because I know some members don't like there pages being edited by others. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 03:25, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Thomas Comes To Breakfast I take it you've taken some interest into my Clive Spong illustrated Thomas Comes To Breakfast thread? Re: YouTube No account, but I do go there sometimes. Why? ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 00:00, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Galloping Sausage Can you ask round if anyone has a copy of the annual story Galloping Sausage and ask if they can send me a copy of the story? Hi. Hi, BiggestThomasFan. You would probably know me as ThomasandMichael1 on Youtube. Assuming you are BiggestThomasFan on Youtube. -MikeN218 Re: Series 11 Yes, the BBFC is a very trustworthy site. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:04, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Joining Hey there do you want to join Gordonfans new wikia here is the link http://tttefanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas_&_Friends_Fanfic_Wiki Please send your answer. please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 07:01, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Misty Island Rescue Hello Season 14 Club members! Time for some more news! If you haven't been around the Wiki in awhile, be sure to stop by the Misty Island Rescue article! Beware of spoilers! ;) ZEM talk to me! 07:22, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: MIR trailer It does look great, doesn't it? Especially the part with the engines on the boat ;) SteamTeam 20:31, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for cleaning up my user page. It seems "Mr. i hate victr" is back again.Oliverandtoad13 16:52, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Misty Island Rescue There's two new snipits of the movie on Amazon. SteamTeam 22:52, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Parodies Hi, I'm Smoke Stack I love your parodies, they're a great help to me with what I do. Smoke Stack 17:46, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 Club - Season 14 News! Hello Season 14 Club members! I hadn't had anything significant to report in a while, but now we have an abundance of news! Here is what we've got: Misty Island Rescue has been released in the US. A Christmas DVD has been announced, Merry Winter Wish. Misty Island Rescue will be released in the UK and the television premiere of Season 14 on October 11th. Season 14 will premiere in the US in Mid-November. Ten Season 14 episodes have been announced so far, check out the Season 14 page for details. That's all for now. ZEM talk to me! 21:43, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Toby's knowledge of the Bootlace in Dirty Objects On the Dirty Objects goofs, you asked how Toby could possibly know about James and the bootlace incident if he wasn't there at the time. Well, at the end of the previous episode, Thomas in Trouble, the narrator says that "after Toby rang his bell and frightened the policeman, they've (Thomas and Toby) been firm friends ever since." Well, good friends like to share stories about other people they know, and since it is implied James is rude to Toby on a regular basis, maybe Toby told Thomas about how rude James was, and Thomas then said, "Oh, don't listen to him. He broke his train once, and had to have it fixed with a bootlace." A similar incident of this happened in Break Van, where Douglas knew about the tar wagon incident. He was talking to Gordon and Henry when he James came in, so maybe they told him about the tar wagon beforehand. Killermike2178 22:48, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Killermike2178 Re: Season 13 Boardcast It's OK. We all make mistakes. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:02, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing my user page. This is going to sound dumb but where do you go to undo edits on user pages here?DancePowderer 20:11, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for un-doing the vandalism to my page A Season 5 Fan 20:35, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Thomas/Mario Could You Put Your Thomas/Mario Cast On Your Page Please. :) Favorite Narrator Hi BiggestThomasFan, ThomasandEmilyLover on Wikia Scratchpad here. I have a question: Since your favorite narrator is George Carlin (according to Wikia Scratchpad), how come your favorite narrator is still Ringo Starr according to this Wikia? The reason I ask this is because, unless you really have two favorite narrators, it wouldn't make alot of sense to say that your favorite narrator is both Ringo and Carlin, so to speak. ThomasandEmilyLover 20:02, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :That's okay. Just something I thought I'd point out. :) ThomasandEmilyLover 20:23, April 17, 2011 (UTC) No. Just no. Daisy first appeared in the episode of the same name, and spoke in said episode. Her final speaking appearance was in Season 4's Adaption of Bull's Eyes, and she spoke in that same episode. I'm not sure what you're thinking, but cut it out. We don't tolerate false information spamming up our pages here. Keep it up, and I'll have the admins warn you, and 3 warnings will earn you a ban. Understand? Jim 19:07, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Friends? Hi BiggestThomasFan! Can I add you to my friends list?